Upgrades
Summary: 'After the events of Breaking Free the Rebels are working and training harder than ever, in order to prepare for their next face-off with Daji and other dark gods. And so Diamond decides that it's about time some of their weapons get an upgrade. ''The camera opens up outside the VR training room, out step the Rebels. Sweating, panting and tired from arduous training. Diamond was the last to walk out, she looks at her friends' weapons and suddenly has a glint in her eyes. '''Diamond Dite: ''To Jete, Solaris, Midnight, Elena, Vali, Serenity, Shaolin, Saaya, Qrow, Erin, Belledonna and Shinigami Guys, meet me at my forge later. And bring your weapons. '''Musette Reflection: '''For what? ''Diamond smiles at her friends and winks: ''You'll see. ''A little while later the Rebels are outside Diamond's forge, located in a cave in the Enchanted Forest. Diamond opens the heavy wooden door, to the surprise of her friends, her platinum blonde hair is frizzed out and her face is stained with oil, coal and ash. Diamond Dite: 'What? What are you all looking at? '''Qrow Otur: '''Ummmm, nothing, anyhoo what's up? '''Diamond Dite: '''Get in and I'll explain everything. ''The Rebels walk into the forge, the searing heat of the welding station blaring in their face, the bits of armor, metal, bullets and guns littered around the area. Along with many more weapons and tools. '' '''Diamond Dite: '''Guys, so here's the cheese. If we're gonna face off against Daji and the other dark gods, we gotta get weapons that are A LOT stronger than what we have right now. ''She looks at Jete ''Jete give me Acuo. '''Jete Muse: '''Ooooookay..... ''Hands over her weapons set. Diamond takes the weapon and disappears for a few minutes and comes back with them. Jete looks utterly confused, what did Diamond do to them? 'Diamond Dite : '''I know it's kinda confusing but put the shoes on and try doing a backflip, you'll see what happens. ''Jete puts on her newly revamped enchanted dancing shoes and backflips, to her surprise this turns them into rocket boots. 'Jete Muse: '''Woah! Cool! '''Diamond Dite: '''I added a little extra to your shoes, I mean you need to be able to fly if you want to get an efficient attack. ''She turns to Erin ''And for you I got something even better. ''Erin hands her apple over to Diamond who as previously goes away for a little while and she comes back with the apple. She hands Erin her weapon, beaming. 'Erin Discord: '''Okay, wut? '''Diamond Dite: '''Try twisting the stem, and you'll see what happens. *wink* ''Erin twists the apple's stem and lo and behold, the apple turned itself into a pair of wrist-blade gun bracelets. Erin's jaw drops open and she's speechless. All she could do is hug Diamond. 'Erin Discord: '''OMG you are the best. '''Diamond Dite: '''I knew you'd like it. ''To Serenity ''Now lets see what I can do for Hypnos. ''Serenity hands Diamond her sword and as before Diamond comes back with a revamped version of it. Only this time there is something down at the pommel, almost like a switch. 'Serenity Mania: '''Should I click the switch or what? '''Diamond Dite: '*smiles* Do it. Serenity clicks the switch and to her surprise a small short-sword rapier popped out from the side of her dueling sabre. '' '''Serenity Mania: '''Woah! That was unexpected. ''Looks at Diamond ''Anything else this baby can do? '''Diamond Dite: '''Oh yeah, in addition to the extra sword I gave Hypnos's revolver mode a few more bullet slots. And each slot can handle different types of magic bullets. '''Serenity Mania: '''I can't wait to test this baby out! '''Belledonna El: '''So, ummmm. Is there anything you can do for this *hands Treachery to Diamond* ''Diamond takes the violin and winks. She comes back with a completely different looking weapon. Instead of a violin, it's now a spear. 'Diamond Dite: '''There ya go. I know you're not a fan of the whole violin thing but now this baby's a spear and check this out. ''Diamond cranks the end of the spear and to everyone's shock it turns into an energy bow. 'Belledonna El: '*ascends to a higher plane* U ARE MY BEST FRIEND!!!! :) 'Solaris Beetle: '''Well this is all cool and everything but wha t can you do for Aten, it's not exactly the most versatile to be honest. '''Qrow Otur: '''Yeah, it's the same for Brawler. '''Diamond Dite: '''Sure, but does it really suit your fighting styles? ''Solaris opens her mouth to explain but too late, Diamond has taken Aten and revamped it. Making Solaris even more confused. Qrow just looks at the newly upgraded Brawler in an almost confused way. '''Solaris Beetle: '''But you didn't even... '''Diamond Dite: ''Cuts Solaris off Trust me on this just try cranking the pommel. '''Qrow Otur: '''Well, okay then ''He twists the pommel and Brawler turned into a shotgun. ''Awwwwww YEAH! ''But because of his bad luck curse, he accidentally knocks down some bits of armor and rock from the ceiling. ''Oops, sorry. ''Solaris does the same thing but her's turned into a large gatling gun Solaris Beetle: 'OMG Diamond, you are the best! '''Diamond Dite: '''Other than that, your swords can now split so you've got double power. ''Diamond looks at Midnight and Shinigami. The two girls look at each other and hands Diamonds their weapons. 'Diamond Dite: '''Alrighty here are your upgrades, say hello to Somber and Yokai version 2.0! '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''Woah! Double sided?! '''Diamond Dite: '*beams* Yep since we're pretty much going to war, why not double the fire power cuz get this I gave them other gun forms and double blade power. Shini, yours can now split into twin katanas and twin pistols as well as merging into a sniper rifle. And for you Midnight, you've got twin machine guns. 'Midnight Darkness: '''OMG. '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''Wow. That's a lot to take in. But you're the best Didi! ''Diamond looks at Shaolin, takes his monkey staff and winks at him. She comes back a little while later with his weapon. 'Diamond Dite: '''Try pulling it apart, you'll see what happens. ''Shaolin did as he is told and to his surprise they turned into shotgun nunchucks. 'Shaolin Sun: '''Cool, thanks. ''Vali hands Diamond his sword, not sure what she's going to do with it. She comes back a little bit later with a much more polished looking Excalibur in hand. She hands him the sword and smiles. 'Diamond Dite: '''Try twisting the hilt. ''Vali did as she told him to and right before his very eyes, his sword began cranking and turned itself into a an assault rifle. Vali's jaw dropped open, how was she able to do this in only a few mere minutes?! Diamond hands him a belt-load of fire, ice and poison bullets. 'Vali Lokasenna: '''What in the name of Asgard? How?! '''Diamond Dite: '*winks* It pays to be the daughter of Hephaestus. With the bullets I gave you, your dad and his frost giants won't stand a chance! Vali looks at his newly revamped weapon. Sure, his dad's evil but he doesn't want to hurt him. Diamond notices the expression on his face. 'Diamond Dite: '''Vali I know you love him but still, this is the only way. ''Puts her hand on his shoulder '''Vali Lokasenna: ''Returns his weapon to sword mode and looks at Diamond ''He's my dad but I know what your trying to say. Thanks for the upgrade though. Category:Fan Webisodes